


It's Just Practice

by Usagichan1995



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagichan1995/pseuds/Usagichan1995
Summary: Everyone does it, it's not a big deal...right?Practicing dosen't even count...
Relationships: Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It's Just Practice

It was dark,if it wasn't dark, I wouldn't have had the courage to do something like this.the only real light source comes from outside the window, the moon shining brighter than I would like it too at the moment. It was just a passing thought, something I said in sexual frustration, who would think he would actually take me seriously, let alone offer something like that.I tried to talk 'em out of it, I really did, that means I'm not like that you know...so...It's not wrong, we're just practicing....it dosne't mean anything..all these thought race in my mind. I'm probably creating a small puddle with all the sweating I'm doing, It only serves to make me feel even more foolish to see him just sitting there like nothing is wrong,nothing amiss. he's beautiful...annoyingly so. How did all this even start, the memories are emberassing as I recall them. 

"so lame, thats not how you do it at all!" its a usual friday night julio and star sit on the couch watching a chessey romance (star's idea) "do you know how to do it"..."have you done it before?" at first i was a bit emberassed at the question, I mean who asks someone that, but qucikly reminding myself star probably didn't mean anything by it.

"well..kind of" I answer back weakly, honestly I had'nt, but the idea of star knowing that made me break out in a cold sweat "can you show me?"...too lost in thought I almost missed the question.."show you what?"..he gives me the irish setter look as if it's obvious, and this time it is

"how to kiss"

Warmth spread through me, Glowing red despite the dark complection "I-I don't know mano, guys don't do that kind of thing" he makes that confused face I'd always privatly thought was adorable,"why not?" he asked innocently "men don't kiss other guys, it's just not manly" ...."then how do they know how to do It" I was a bit lost becuse..how did they know?

being a kissless virgin at the late age of 16 was still too embarassing a sin to admit, and star was begrudgingly starting to make a lot of sense. After all, julio had heard when he was young, and gossping with his friends that girls did it sometimes during sleepovers....they practiced...so....maybe it wasn't such a big deal.

"well I guess they practice" I say uncertinly "like anything else, and it would suck to kiss a girl and mess up, I guess I can get why you'd be nervous" shatterstar, dosen't say anything just nods his head, strange..."so I guess I could help you out" I say it like i'm doing him this huge favor, but my stomach feels like it's gonna come out of my mouth at any minute.A long moment of silence hangs between us before star adjusts him slef to where he's crouching in front of me, before I know it his face is coming far to fast tword my face..I barley manage to dodge his face, that if it connected would have surley caused a nose bleed. "what are you doing!" he looks confused as he turns his head to me, "practicing"  
the deadpan delivery of that statement almost has me laughing so hard I could pass out. star smiles on despite my sudden breakdown. Still gigling, the seriousness of whats about to happen dawns on me, this is my first kiss..but..practice dosen't count..so...it's ok...right..I take a deep breath before continuing" look star you can't just go rushing in, this ain't a fight...ya gotta set the mood mano" I say as I get up to turn off the TV, hands shaking on the dial, the room now engulfed in darkness and quiet, it makes me feel a bit more secure, after all if he could see the look on my face, I don't think I could keep up this false bravado. I set down on the bed patting the place next to me, star dosne't need much promting as he rises off the floor. the thought that were going to do this on the beed makes my head feel a bit too light..star is so weightless that I barley register his weight on the bed until I feel his arm on mine."s-so uh, face me" I say as I turn to him and he does the same.another long moment goes by while we stare aimlessly into each others eyes, it sounds romantic, but it causes way more axiety, again making me feel foolish seeing star is as cool as a cucumber.before my thoughts consume me any further star's hand gently rests on mine "how do you do it julio" the way he says it, is whispered, it sounds like a secret. "well...you gotta go slow" I just now realise I truly don't know how to do this, but relying on 16 years of TV is his best bet.

"close your eyes" my voice now matching that of the whisper..now were truly sharing a secret.

he does as I ask, and I breath much better for it...His eyelashes are so long..his lips are plump..much more pronounced then I remember them last being, in this moment everything just feels so different, the air feels charged "julio?" I jump at the sound of my own name despite the fact where still whispering"t-then..you.." I put my hands on the side of his face buring my fingers in the silk of his hair, its all almost too much,leaning in I make the decision to just go for a peck...no big deal,but no sooner does our lips touch do things..change...he listened when I said go slow...but it dosen't last, before I know it his hand presses the back of my head, making the kiss harder and making my eyes fly open in surprise"mm!" I try to push him off but..then he opens his mouth, forcing mine open as well...it's gross, logically speaking another mans tounge down your throat shouldnt feel good...but it does.........

I barley register my back hitting the bed, stars hair hanging over like a curtain adding to the darkness that emboldened me.It all feesls so good, I lose track of time, I could stay like this forever, the hand that caresses my stomach is like a bucket of cold water, how far is this gonna go? this is wrong!,pushing star off of me causes whatever spell he was under to abade,he gently touches his hand to his lip, still shining with saliva,"why did I-"  
"it was nothing!" I supply "guys get carried away all the time" "you just got a bit excited no biggie" he dosen't look convinced"look...it's late were both tired and a bit out of it so-" before I can finish that statement star is already flying twords the door...the room seems so much lonelier...the kiss...it..it didnt mean anything right?, he just got carried away..i'll talk to him about it tomorrow..it was nothing....it...was just practice...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, couldnt stay away.


End file.
